veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgia
Georgia is the third episode of the sixth season of the HBO original series ''Veep''. It aired on April 30, 2017. Synopsis Selina travels to the Republic of Georgia to help monitor the first free and democratic election the country, and is reunited with an old “friend.” Meanwhile, Mike and Gary hide evidence of a major mishap, Jonah and Richard have an eventful night out, and Dan tries to help Amy. Plot Selina, escorted by guide Oleg Petradze, monitors the first Democratic election of the Republic of Georgia. Jonah, Ben and Kent show up with other congressmen, whom Selina greets. Jonah, asserting he no longer needs Richard, tries to make evening plans with the congressmen but they all decide to turn in early. Secretary of State Doyle calls and tells Selina the U.S. is backing Professor Nikolai Genidze for president. Minna Häkkinen shows up and tells Selina she’s also monitoring the election. She addresses Selina’s stay in the “insane asylum,” but Selina is insistent it was a spa. In Nevada, Amy and Buddy do a satellite interview with Dan, who questions them about Buddy's DUI. Amy attempts to position Buddy as an average Joe. Mike, who does not have a hotel reservation, knocks on Kent’s door and admits he accidentally voted while looking for a place to stay. He produces his green thumb, the indicator being used to prevent voter fraud. He goes to Gary for help, and Gary admits he also voted. Selina and Minna attend a reception at President Murman Shalikashvili’s palace, and Minna reveals Shalikashvili attempted to poison his opponent. Shalikashvili pulls Selina aside and offers to make a $10 million donation to the library. Catherine and Marjorie meet with Dan and ask him to be their sperm donor; he gladly agrees. Jonah, rejected once again by the congressmen, goes to a concert with Richard who wears his “tourist” hat. At the concert, Jonah puts on the band’s T-shirt, which is decorated with Nazi symbols. Considering the bribe, Selina asks Minna how bad things would be if Shalikashvili did win. They arrive at Professor Genidze’s humble house and after dinner, Genidze pulls Selina aside and confides he knows about Shalikashvili’s bribe. He offers her $15 million to ensure a “fair election.” Genidze admits his house is just for show; he is actually very wealthy. Buddy attends a campaign rally, but instead of reading his damage-control speech, he withdraws from the election. He calls Amy to the stage but she is nowhere to be found. The next morning, Selina and Minna monitor the election results. When Shalikashvili calls to up his offer to $20 million, Selina talks Minna out of claiming the elections were tampered with. She convinces Minna to declare Shalikashvili the uncontested winner, suggesting Minna’s feelings for Nikolai have clouded her judgment. On the plane home, Selina and team watch Dan reporting on events in Georgia: Shalikashvili has been arrested by military elements loyal to Oleg Petradzet -- Selina’s guide. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer Guest cast * Phil Reeves as Andrew Doyle * Matt Oberg as Buddy Calhoun * Sally Phillips as Minna Häkkinen * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Trivia -Filmed November 1 - 8, 2016. -The scene towards the end of the episode wherein the Georgian election returns come in were filmed on November 8, 2016, election day in the United States. According to show-runner David Mandel, the set got very quiet in between takes as the actual 2016 election results came in. -The coup plot twist is oddly similar to one from a Simpsons episode from 2001, where the Simpsons' guide on an African safari ultimately overthrows the dictator of the country hosting them. -The events of the episode were inspired by the controversy over Ukrainian presidential election of 2004, in which the opposition candidate's own face became covered with unsightly pockmarks after being poisoned with dioxin left in his soup, allegedly by Russian agents. -While the bulk of this episode was filmed in November 2016, several of the scenes with Sally Phillips were re-filmed in January 2017, because Sally's first day on set, she had got off a 24-hour-flight and was absolutely exhausted. Gallery s6stills_0003.jpg la-en-st-key-scenes-writers-20170817.jpg s6stills_0010.jpg s6stills_0002.jpg s6stills_0035.jpg GNIVKA5VLJGWRNENNO6PQEXN7E.jpg s6stills_0033.jpg s6stills_0000.jpg Behind the Scenes C_KtSorU0AA2gJe.jpg-large.jpeg C_AKGFRUAAAQRy0.jpg-large.jpeg C-7MibVWsAE-Vcx.jpg-large.jpeg C_BM0bAVYAIMqMX.jpg-large.jpeg Nov8.jpeg C_GxNsfUwAAqYuQ.jpg-large.jpeg CwxQKtIUAAASqLC.jpg-large.jpeg C-1igLQXgAE9KqI.jpg-large.jpeg Cww5MPGUQAALu07.jpg-large.jpeg C_FIti0UwAAOJtf.jpg-large.jpeg C2hJxPqUQAAPcbk.jpg-large.jpeg CweAfnxWIAA4Obv.jpeg C_KURSkVoAAexyG.jpg-large.jpeg C_FeDMFVoAACP3C.jpg-large.jpeg C-ue5ipWsAAccFh.jpg-large.jpeg C-uiNblWsAAD3pd.jpg-large.jpeg CwrtDmcUAAAdQcM.jpg-large.jpeg C2hLEHuUoAA0HSg.jpg-large.jpeg C2hMFYlUUAAh7cT.jpg-large.jpeg Cww3nbWVEAEnlAU.jpg-large.jpeg C_K2f4AVwAAiWPH.jpg-large.jpeg C_K9wK7U0AA5fjx.jpg-large.jpeg C-wI0YmXgAA92Bs.jpg-large.jpeg CwcXnFFUoAAXENc.jpg-large.jpeg C_GEhX7VwAA4Ke5.jpg-large.jpeg C-7lkRwXoAAWj7B.jpg-large.jpeg CwYWsvoUQAAJQWk.jpg-large.jpeg CwNWRMcUEAE1Jy7.jpg-large.jpeg CwNME2UUIAAxdQr.jpg-large.jpeg C-2AZ5SXkAEyvT0.jpg-large.jpeg C_K1XmiVoAEgrID.jpg-large.jpeg CwPXFQCUAAARPti.jpg-large.jpeg C_AXvRQUwAAjcPY.jpg-large.jpeg CwPZMW9UMAABhRo.jpg-large.jpeg CwNx_-GVUAAQNiK.jpg-large.jpeg CwPYOhOVYAAlxjr.jpg-large.jpeg